There is a generally known writing implement having a barrel and provided with a clip. The clip is continuously elastically loaded such that the inner surface of a front end part thereof is pressed against the outer surface of the barrel and the front end part can be separated from the barrel by pressing a back end part thereof. A clip mechanism for a writing implement disclosed in JP 55-148990 U (Patent document 1) and a clip mechanism for a writing implement disclosed in JP 56-159283 U (Patent document 2) use a coil spring as an elastic member for loading a clip.
JP 55-148990 U (Patent document 1)
JP 56-159283 U (Patent document 2)